No Questions Asked
by TablesTurned
Summary: A cute, slightly AU, Jibbs oneshot. Jenny and Jethro are comfortable now that they are friends, but why settle for being comfortable? Better than it sounds...again : I didnt like my last summary, so this is a new one. Enjoy!


Title: No Questions

Author: Lost in Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own NCIS or any of the characters. Although if I did, I know exactly who I would want to own ;)

A/N: Okay well I hope you guys all like this…please review when you have read it. Thanks so much. Now on with the story –

P.S. – this is unbeta'd so feel free to bring any grammatical/spelling errors to my attention because I am positive there will probably be some :)

**No Questions**

Director Jennifer Shepard was grateful that the day was coming to an end. Not only had she not left the office till 1 am last night but she had to come back in early this morning, as well as spend many hours held up in MTAC trying to make amends with Sister Agencies for a certain special agent's charm. Speaking of the devil, she saw him still hunched over at his desk. _Always the last to leave... _

Things had begun to change between them recently. They had become somewhat of friends. He was still a pain in the ass, but it worked for him. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't. Even when they were together in Paris he had been a piece of work, he had been her piece of work but one none the less. And yet she never would have had it any other way.Their fights and banters that they had had were always filled with sexual tension behind and only fueled them more and it made the making up so much better.

As she walked past the bull pen he looked up at her. She smiled at him and he smiled that grin of his that she had been seeing more of lately, which she was glad for.

Jenny had liked this new milestone in their relationship. It was nice knowing there was someone who understood and knew her well. Lately she had been thinking about their relationship though and wondering of this becoming a journey to a new level in their relationship.

She hadn't given much thought if the situation came up because she was sure that there wouldn't be one in which their friendship would become a friendlier one. Especially since Gibbs and Hollis Mann had recently broken up.

Jenny thought for a moment before she entered the elevator; she then turned around and made her way towards Agent Gibbs' desk.

"Go home, Jethro."

"Still got some paperwork to do Director." She knew this tone of voice but she just didn't know what was causing. This made her put her Director mas back on.

"Agent Gibbs, you are to go home. Don't think that is not an order. It is well past midnight and you deserve a break now that the case has been solved."

Gibbs looked up at her and saw that there was going to be no way around this. However he wasn't going without a fight.

"Whatever you say, _Madame_ Director." He could barely conceal the smirk on his face but he knew if he let it slip then he would be cooked for sure.

All she could do was glare at him. "I suggest if you would like a desk to come back to tomorrow, you go home. Now." Time had taught him not to cross a redhead when they became like this, especially if they were your boss.

Silently he packed up and Jenny thought it would be okay to leave him now knowing he would be going home.

* * *

She sat down heavily into her chair in her study with a healthy glass of bourbon in her hand. Jenny looked at the case reports that she had lying infront of her debating on whether she wanted to do them now or later.

She turned around so she could look outside the window of her study into the darkness. Thoughts of Jethro were swimming around in head and she couldn't help but smile. She was truly glad about this step in their relationship where they could be comfortable with each other. But did she want a new level of intimacy between? Jenny couldn't deny what was there between them but she wasn't sure what it was. Was it just leftovers from their history or was there really this lasting chemistry between them? She was hoping it was the latter.

"I thought I told you to go home, Jethro." She didn't even turn around as she said this. It wasn't hard to tell when he was around even when she didn't see him. He had this unique scent of coffee, bourbon and sawdust and while it had taken her some time to pick up the smell, now that she had she knew she would never forget it.

"I was on my way there Jen, when I realized neither of us had had dinner. Took the liberty of ordering yours."

"You always do," she said trying to sound stern but accidentally letting a smile slip onto her lips. The truth was she loved that he knew her so well, and she secretly loved it even more when he ordered for her; whether it be at a restaurant or when he brought her dinner.

He smiled back at her. "Do you think we could eat somewhere else? Somewhere not so…office like."

"Where else do you suggest Jethro?"

"Dunno. It's your house Jen; you know it better than I do."

"I guess we could eat in my living room. We could watch a movie if you'd like?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "It's late Director, think we can afford to?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Gibbs. You don't have a case to work on yet and we are both on call so we don't need to be there quite so early. So I'd say we can afford, how about you?"

He thought for a moment, "Sure why not. But what movie, please not one of DiNozzo's recommendations."

"I have one I think you might actually enjoy. It's called National Treasure. You'd appreciate the history in it."

"If you say so."

"Do you mind if I go change first. I need to get into some more comfortable clothes."

"Go right ahead, I'll just set up down here."

"Thanks, make yourself comfortable." With that she headed upstairs. She couldn't decide what to change into, jeans and a comfortable sweater or sweatpants and a t-shirt. Thinking about this she decided to go with the latter seeing as how Gibbs didn't care what she wore and that she would be much more comfortable. While changing she couldn't help but get a tingly feeling about being only in her bra and underwear with Gibbs right downstairs. However she quickly dismissed the feeling knowing he wouldn't ever feel that way about her.

Figuring she left Jethro down there long enough, she made her way back downstairs. When she got down there she saw that he had gone through the trouble of getting place settings and silverware instead of the plastic utensils that came in the take out bag.

"Something the matter," he asked when he realized she had been staring a little longer than necessary.

"Nothing, just a bit shocked you went through the trouble of getting all that. I would have been just as happy with chopsticks or plastic utensils."

"Yeah, well it was nothing."

There was a long pause between them. "Would you like to, uh, start the movie now?"

"Sure, now I'm giving this a chance but if I fall asleep then its your fault," he said this with a smile.

"Where have I heard that before," she asked her eyes full of mischief and a smile spreading wide across her face.

Jethro couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right then, just in here sweatpants and an NCIS t-shirt; her hair in loose waves falling perfectly onto her shoulders. He had always loved her this way; just natural and not trying to impress anyone. He had always thought this was when she looked her best; it was a different beautiful than how she looked when they had had to go to balls and events, not that she hadn't looked amazing then also.

Jenny's voice broke his train of thought. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Bourbon?"

"What else would I be offering Jethro? The only things you drink are coffee and bourbon."

"I don't remember you drinking much else besides the two when you discovered how much you liked the taste of bourbon."

"I drink plenty else, thank you very much," she shot back a playful grin on her face. "Shall we start the movie?"

"Might as well."

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic, it's giving me a headache."

Gibbs gave her one of those stairs that he was so famous for and all she could was smirk right back at him.

"This really is nice Jethro; both dinner and watching a movie. I usually spend my Friday nights reviewing case files or curling up with a book."

"I like it too. It beats spending a Friday night working on my boat only to fall asleep down in the basement."

She smiled comfortingly at him and brushed her hand across the top of his. This sent shivers all through his body and prayed it wouldn't react to such a small gesture. It was after all something friends did.

Jen smiled inwardly at herself loving that she still had that effect on him.

They had already finished their dinner and were now just enjoying the movie. Gibbs liked it much more than he thought he would, although he had missed some parts because he was watching Jen. The way she looked when something exciting was happening or the way she would nod her head when she understood what they were talking about, historically wise.

She started to stretch out more on the couch and gave a slight frown when she realized Jethro was in the way of her fully stretching.

"C'mon Jen, just lay your head on me. For old times sake?"

Jenny didn't trust her voice, stunned about what he had just offered, so she just nodded. She let out a sigh feeling much more comfortable now that she could fully lie down. Through the middle of the movie Gibbs had started to rub circles on her head and playing eith her hair which was resting in his lap. It wasn't a conscious act, on the contrary, it was just a natural reaction and it was making Jenny remember back to a time when this was a daily occurrence. She remembered how much it had always calmed and soothed her, putting her to sleep sometimes. And that is exactly what happened.

Gibbs had noticed that Jen's breathing had gotten heavier and deeper; when he looked down he realized she had fallen asleep. Thinking that the movie was almost over, he decided to leave her until then.

About twenty minutes later the credits started rolling. He was debating whether to leave her on the couch or take her upstairs. Deciding the wrath of Jenny when she woke up with a kink in her neck would be worst than the pain of his knees in the morning. With that he slowly got out from underneath her head and put an arm under her knees and another under her arms.

It took him a moment to realize how light she was, making things slightly easier to walk up the stairs. Jenny stirred for a moment and Gibbs froze, once she settled down again he continued his journey to her bedroom.

Jethro looked down at her and decided that this was wrong earlier, this was when she looked the most beautiful. The calmness in her features had always given her a certain glow. He remembered when doing this had been an often event and he couldn't deny he missed it. Missed how she felt in his arms.

Finally he had made it to her bedroom and he was momentarily grateful that she had already changed into something she could sleep in because he wasn't sure he would be able to restrain himself if he had to change her. As he set her down he took on the sight of her room. Not much had changed since he had last been there, of course he didn't remember much since when he was last in there he wasn't exactly paying much attention to what was around him.

Figuring it was his time to leave, but wished it wasn't, he tucked a piece of Jen's hair behind her ear. Bending down he gave her a kiss on her forehead, lingering a bit.

When almost out her bedroom door a voice stopped him, "You could always stay," Jen said, "if you'd like that is."

"Yeah?"

She just nodded. "I think I still have a pair of your old sweatpants somewhere in my closet and an old NCIS shirt."

"Okay."

Gibbs had made his way closer to her and Jenny's heartbeat was rapidly increasing. The look in his eyes was telling her something that she had been praying for. Thinking if she should act on it or not, the distance between was quickly decreasing with every stride he took. Soon he was right infront of her, his scent overpowering everything else.

Jethro could see the a flash over worry in her eyes and for a moment he thought he should stop, but that worry was soon replaced by a look of desire he had been wanting to see for a long time. Making a decision, he crashed his lips onto hers. It took her a moment to respond but when she did, she strung her fingers through his silver hair bringing him closer to her.

They finally broke away from each other when air became a necessity. Breathing heavily from what had just happened they looked into each others eyes, neither one talking.

Jethro not liking the loss of contact began kissing right behind her ear and nibbling at her earlobe. Jenny, not quite expecting it let out a moan/sigh of response. The sounds were becoming louder as he made his way agonizingly slow toward the base of her neck and collarbone.

"Jethro," she asked barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I think I ha–," her breath hitching in her throat, not being able to form coherent words. Finally gathering enough thought to get this sentence out she said, "I think I have a better idea about what you could wear, to bed that is."

Lifting his head from her neck he asked, "And what would that be Jen," a smirk on his face loving the look of mischief and desire in her eyes.

She didn't answer right away, she just moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them one-by-one, letting her fingers lightly caress Gibbs' chest. Once the last button was undone, she ran her hands over his bare chest and whispered into his ear, "I was thinking more of…nothing."

Between the combination of Jenny's nails raking down his chest and the way she whispered into ear, lust dripping from her voice, Jethro let a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. She couldn't quite be sure of it, but whatever it was it sent shivers over her entire body.

He moved his hands down to her hips playing with the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath. She loved the way his calloused fingers felt against the smooth skin of her stomach.

Gibbs looked into her eyes for a moment before asking, "Does that go the same for you Jen?"

"That would be the idea Jethro."

"Good to know we're on the same page," he smirked at her before claiming her lips and pushing her legs against the bed making her fall onto it with him on top of her.

It only took a couple of minutes for their clothes to be fully deposited on the floor. Neither one could believe how fully in sync they still were. It made it seem like all those years between them had suddenly disappeared and they were back in a time where nothing else mattered.

They both knew though that the time apart was the reason this was more wonderful than ever. They were getting reacquainted with each other's body just like someone who was retraining his pallet to appreciate good bourbon.

And in the morning neither one of them could stop smiling at each other over the brim of their coffee mugs. They also both agreed that that had been their best time ever. No questions asked.

* * *

Okay hope you all liked it. Once again sorry if there are any spelling errors. Please click that pretty little go button and tell me what you think.

Thanks!

Lost in Romance

P.S. – maybe check out some of my other Jibbs fics too! :)


End file.
